deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dallas
Dallas is one of the protagonists and playable characters in the Payday media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chris Redfield VS Dallas (Completed) * Dallas VS Jacket * Trevor Philips VS Dallas (Completed) * Wario VS Dallas (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History A criminal operating under the name or alias of Nathan Steele, Dallas was once a mobster operating in Chicago, working on making his way up the criminal hierarchy job by job, climbing from a simple club bouncer to a reliable hitman. Eventually, he tried to play an ultimate job by turning two of Chicago’s biggest mobs against each other, resulting in plenty of deaths, police and mobster alike. The mob leaders had a hit on Steele, but he escaped into the depths of the criminal underworld and survived. While in hiding underground, he ran a gun range while also performing hits against drugs dealers in an attempt to harm the Amercian drug trade. This continued for 10 years before Dallas suffered what Bain calls a “What am I doing with my life?” scenario and decided to find a criminal crew after stealing a weapons shipment. This was where he came across fellow Payday Gang members Wolf, Hoxton and Chains and, under Bain’s guidance, he became the natural leader of the gang, inspiring fear and criminal brilliance. Death Battle Info Background * Supposed Name/Alias: Nathan Steele * Age: 44 * Nationality: American * Affiliation: The Mafia (formerly), CrimeNet/The Payday Gang * Chain smoker * Mastermind (formerly Assault) class of the PAYDAY Gang * Older brother of Houston Abilities * Stealth and combat * Dominator * Using others' properties (eg keycards) * Expert at planning ** Co-ordinated the hitting of a Murkywater Gold Convoy under Bain's instruction * Intelligence Weapons and Tools * B9-S Pistol ** Magazine Capacity: 20 rounds at maximum ** Total ammo: 56 rounds ** Used mainly as a sidearm ** Silenced ** Mainly used for dealing with cameras or weaker enemies * Mark 11 Submachine Gun ** Magazine Capacity: 54 rounds at maximum ** Total ammo: 150 rounds ** First unlock in Assault Tree ** Treated as a bullet hose after upgrades from the black market ** Also equipped with a silencer ** Can take out units in a couple of shots at minimum * AMCAR-4 Assault Rifle ** Magazine Capacity: 30 rounds at maximum ** Total ammo: 120 rounds ** Fairly good accuracy and stopping power ** Used for most loud situations in a heist ** Can chew through ammo pretty quickly, even with all the upgrades to it * Crosskill .45 Pistol ** Magazine Capacity: 14 rounds at maximum ** Total ammo: 50 rounds ** Second unlock in Assault tree ** Has more power than the Bernetti ** Low accuracy when downed * Brenner-21 Machine Gun ** Magazine Capacity: 120 rounds at maximum ** Total ammo: 240 rounds ** Final unlock in Assault tree ** Originally designed as a mounted machine gun ** High ammo and power, but low stability and long reload times * Ammo Bag ** Assault tree unlock ** Capacity: 400% (4 times reloads at minimum) ** Restocks ammunition * Chimano 88 Pistol ** Magazine Capacity: 17 rounds ** Total ammo: 136 rounds ** Low damage ** High concealment ** Average accuracy * AMCAR Assault Rifle ** Magazine Capacity: 20 rounds ** Total ammo: 180 rounds ** Low damage and accuracy * Weapon Butt/Fists * Hand Grenades ** Max amount: 3 grenades ** Supplied by Gage * Doctor Bag ** Mastermind Skill Tree unlock ** Fully heals ** Resets downs counter - the amount of times Dallas has ran out of health and gotten knocked down Mastermind Skills * Endurance - Aced ** Increases stamina by 150% in total ** Offers 50% more stamina to the entire crew when Aced * Combat Medic - Aced ** Reviving team mates in the crew gives them a health bonus as well as giving Dallas a damage bonus ** Only works for a short amount of time * Cable Guy - Aced ** Grants a total of 6 sets of cable ties to use ** Faster tying speed * Leadership - Aced ** Increases stability of pistols ** Aced version grants increased stability for all weapons * Painkillers - Aced ** Revived team-mates take up to 30% less damage for 5 seconds * Control Freak - Aced ** Allows for controlling civilians via noise from guns ** Longer intimidation time * Dominator - Aced ** Can dominate a non-special (AKA Not a Bulldozer, Cloaker, Shield, Taser or Sniper) enemy ** More shout range * Equilibrium - Aced ** Accuracy and fire rate of pistols increased ** Draw time for pistols decreased * Spotter - Aced ** Makes marked enemies take more damage ** Works only on special units * Joker - Aced ** Can convert a dominated non-special unit to fight for Dallas ** Aced version allows the unit for for health and damage * Combat Doctor - Aced ** Allows for two Medic Bags to be deployed ** Gains 4 uses each on the Aced version (up to 8 uses, and roughly 24 downs maximum) * Stockholm Syndrome - Aced ** Gives civilians a chance to revive Dallas if he interacts with them ** Aced version gives a chance of ammo pickups ** May be based on his manipulation * Partner In Crime - Aced ** More speed and damage while a converted unit is active ** Damage resistance for the converted unit ** Only works while the converted unit is alive * Gunslinger - Aced ** Faster reload speeds and additional damage * Kilmer - Aced ** Allows for faster reloads on assault rifles and sniper rifles as well as accuracy while moving ** Aced version allows for reloading while sprinting * Inspire - Aced ** Faster revival of team-mates ** Can revive team-mates at a distance by shouting ** No regard to anyone's safety * Pistol Messiah - Aced ** Killing a cop with a pistol instantly revives Dallas ** Aced allows for up to 3 charges ** Cannot replenish them unless Dallas gets out of custody * Hostage Taker - Aced ** Health regen based on having hostages ** One of the weirdest methods of gaining a healing factor ever Two-Piece Suit * Allows for more speed and dodge at the expense of armor * Used more for stealth * May involve armour underneath the suit for protection * Classy despite Dallas' kind of gross-looking colour scheme Feats * Helped to rob First World Bank, the Benevolent, Harvest and Trustee and many others * Helped break Hoxton out of jail * Turned two Chicago mobs against each other and avoided capture by the leaders * Most iconic member of the Payday Gang * Can tank punches and shotgun blasts from Bulldozers * Stole The Diamond. Not just any diamond, THE Diamond * Can beat trained SWAT units in hand-to-hand combat * Despite reluctance to do so as well as the whole team's reluctance, stole and secured 6-8 nuclear warheads * Professional and does not usually resort to killing civilians * Can bend some cops to his will and have them fight on his side Faults * Sometimes reliant on team-work * Has a smoker's lung and has low stamina as a result * Holds a finite amount of ammo, requiring ammo bags or ammo caches from dead cops to keep sustained * Suffered from what Bain calls a criminal's version of a "What am I doing with my life?" crisis before joining the Payday Gang * Hates needles, or the drugs within them * Extremely bumbling when answering pagers * Looked very odd in his early days of heisting with the Payday Gang Gallery Dallas Mask.png|Dallas, mask on Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Modern Combatants Category:Payday characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains